


The Risks

by OneWithoutAName



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Hurt Charles Xavier, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mystique is bit of a brat, POV Erik, Protective Erik, Slight Ableist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWithoutAName/pseuds/OneWithoutAName
Summary: Inspired by post on TumblrIt takes Erik by surprise how Mystique doesn't seem to remember just how much Charles has done and risked for them, for their kind. But it seems that Erik wasn't quite aware of the risks either.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 200
Collections: Cuteyyuki's cherik





	The Risks

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! Even when the real life wanted to stop me I finally did it!  
> So yeah, inspired by this Tumblr post:  
> https://pullakori.tumblr.com/post/611675462995984384/i-will-write-this-fic-might-take-a-while-but-i  
> Check it out and you will understand why Raven is the way she is in this fic.

Erik was sitting in the library that also functioned as a general meeting place for the people of Genosha, as it also hosted many other things than just books. A small café, sofas, tables, a radio and a TV that was showing evening news. A small group had gathered to watch them, but Erik was more focused on the card game against Mystique, than the news. Every now and then she would appear on Erik’s doorstep, saying that she needed a break from the chaos of the school. And if the visits aligned with the times that the X-men had done some heroic deed, neither of them said a thing. The other occupants of the island had also gotten used to the hero of the mutant kind coming to visit every now and then and left her and Erik alone for their own devices, aside from occasional greeting. So the library was a nice change of scenery from Erik’s own house they usually spent time in, and it had several card decks for people to use. Erik only had a chess board in his house, and Mystique had never been a fan of the game.

But the television seemed to be a bit distracting for the shape shifter as the news were telling about the newest successful mission of the X-men.

“Earlier this morning, the mutant group X-Men, led by mutant icon, Mystique, saved hundreds of lives by preventing the Triborough Bridge from collapsing and evacuating the people trapped in there. There were no casualties and 19 people got injuries, none of them major. Inspectors are still trying to clarify the cause for the collapse.” The newscaster’s reading was accompanied with video footage from the bridge that showed people running and the X-men in the middle of the chaos, helping the humans, guiding them to safety and keeping the bridge from collapsing, buying them time to flee. “The leader and the founder of the X-men, Professor Charles Xavier, attended a seminar addressing the schooling of young mutants and how it should be done. Professor Xavier himself runs a school for mutant children only, but speaks in favor of mixed schools.”

Erik turned to look at the television screen just as it showed Charles, sitting at a long table with several other people and speaking in front of a huge audience. His confident demeanor and passion for the topic were apparent even through the screen and Erik knew from his own experience that no one at the table or in the audience were able not to listen his speech. Not even the sour looking ones, that Erik knew, disagreed strongly with his friend on this, and other topics regarding mutant rights.

The scene changed, now in a corridor of some sort and the camera much closer to Charles in an interview after the seminar. Charles held himself straight and was giving a friendly smile to the person interviewing him. Erik could also distinguish a small amount of tiredness, but it was well hidden behind the confidence.

“The X-men arrived to the scene extremely fast. How exactly do you manage to do it?” The interviewer asked.

“We are working together with the city and their emergency lines. When they get an alarm about an accident of a catastrophe with certain magnitude, the information arrives to us as well. The team assembles itself and moves as we get more info. The whole thing is built so we will come to help as soon as we can.” Charles explained and the interviewer moved to the next question, but Erik’s focus turned to Mystique, who let out a sneering laugh. She noticed him raising one eye brow and turned to explain.

“It’s just funny how he says ‘as soon as we can’ like he was there with us and not staying safely behind.” Erik was so surprised by the words that he was left there staring at her, even though she turned away to look at the TV and her brother. “Doesn’t stop him from taking the credit.” The bitterness was so plain in her voice that it took Erik a moment to find his own voice.

“Are you serious?” He asked and made Raven turn to look back at him. The newscaster had started talking about the next topic of the evening.

“What? Don’t tell me you’ve never heard anyone think that.” She asked, rising one eyebrow.

Erik had, here in Genosha. Not often, but sometimes, especially if there was a debate on some topic involving mutants for example. There were also questions and accusations. ‘Easy for him to say, he doesn’t look any different.’, ‘What does he know? He’s so rich he lives in a mansion!’ ‘Bet he wouldn’t lift his ass, even if he could.’ But those comments thrived from the lack of knowledge and understanding. Those people didn’t know Charles and how much he had done. And Mystique…

“I have. But I thought that you knew better.” Erik said, staring straight in Mystique’s eyes.

“Have you forgotten what he has done for us? He was the one who brought us together. He trained and guided us and in the end I forced him to commit a murder and it was him who got hurt. He saved you from the humans and me, and almost got crushed under a stadium because of it. And last time, a mutant with a god complex forced him to send a message to the whole world, but he didn’t do it, even when his life was at stake and after that, he was almost possessed. Yet he went back and fought against Apocalypse and almost got killed again.” The words made Raven turn her head away from Erik’s gaze, but Erik wasn’t finished. “He built a school for mutant children. He had a major role in the consultation regarding Genosha and I’m quite sure he has been part of every political debate regarding our kind. I don’t always agree with him, but I can see how much he does.” And that didn’t even include all the things Charles had done for Erik. The man had jumped into the sea to save him, he had helped him out of prison and after what happened with Apocalypse he had fought with everything he had for the government to let Erik go free. And succeeded. Erik still didn’t know where Charles found the strength to forgive him after everything he had done. But he was damn glad he did.

The thoughts made Erik feel conflicted, but he didn’t let it show in his voice when he continued.

“He knows his strengths, he knows that it is better for the team that he stays behind. But he is still there with you, isn’t he. With the Cerebro.” Mystique pursed her lips and it was enough of an answer for Erik. “He is the first to know if one of you is hurt, he will feel it like it was him getting hurt. But he does it, every time, because he cares about you.” Mystique seemed thoughtful. Erik knew it would take a while for her to admit she had been too harsh, she was proud, like her brother.

“Doesn’t mean he has to hog all the attention.” She said finally and Erik smirked.

“What, you’d put the children in front of hungry reporters? Or would you want to be the one speaking to them every time?” The question made Mystique grimace and Erik barked out a laugh. “Let him have the spotlight for now. The team can take over when they’re old enough.”

“It’s just, he’s been so insufferable lately. He makes rash choices and then doesn’t acknowledge them when I ask about them afterwards. Like he doesn’t want to face the fact that he too can make mistakes.” The concern in Mystique’s voice made Erik pause.

“How long has this been going on?” He asked, serious once again.

“Better half since I’ve been around.” She said and turned to look Erik again. “I’m just worried that his pride will cost a life one of these days.”

The sentence hang heavy in the air, when they both were startled out of it by a new voice.

“Mystique, you have a call from the mansion. It sounded urgent.” Erik and Mystique turned to look at Mortimer, or Toad, who was now standing beside their table.

“Better get to it then.” She said and stood up. ”Thanks.” She said to Toad, who smiled sheepishly. He was a good guy, even if a little shy.

“I just clear the cards then.” Erik nodded, somehow he knew that she’d have to return home.

It happened almost as soon as Mystique was out of the door. The TV, that had been showing the sport news, cut suddenly back to the main studio and slightly stunned looking news anchor was talking.

“We apologize for interruption, we just got news that there has been a shooting in front of the New York Debate Hall. The only confirmed victim professor Charles Xavier, the leader of the mutant group X-men, has been taken to hospital after being shot at. The shots were fired from another building and the police has secluded the area…” Whatever the woman said after that didn’t reach Erik, as he watched the shaky video feed of Charles lying on the ground and some man trying to give him first aid. The library seemed to disappear around him along all the other people and the sound. There was only he, the TV and cold numb feeling inside.

…

The numb feeling lasted the whole trip to the main land and to the hospital, where Charles had been taken. Hank had already been there when Erik and Mystique arrived. Filling them in what he knew, which wasn’t much. The bullet had missed the heart, but Charles was now in surgery.

For the next two hours Erik swayed between sitting perfectly still and trying to convince himself that everything was going to be alright, that Charles simply couldn’t die, like it was some kind of natural law and pacing restlessly, wanting to do anything to fix this. He almost walked out of the hospital at one point, wanting to hunt down whoever was responsible of this and kill them. But something inside him stopped him. He couldn’t leave Charles’ side, not this time. Mystique had been crying every now and then against Hank’s shoulder or sitting perfectly still in silent contemplation. She looked utterly exhausted when the doctor finally appeared to tell the news. He seemed quite young in Erik’s opinion and familiar somehow, but Erik had no time to try and place where he might have seen him.

“You are here for Xavier?” The doctor asked and all of them stood up.

“Yes. How is he?” Mystique tried to keep her voice authoritative, but the emotion made it shaky.

“Mr. Xavier was lucky, the bullet missed all the vital organs, resulting only some internal bleeding. We managed to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. The patient is now unconscious, but his condition is stable and we are confident that he is going to make it.” He explained and Erik felt his breathing become easier.

“Can we see him?” He asked and the doctor turned to look at him.

“He’s in a private room designed for mutants with telepathic abilities. I can let one of you in with him, but others have to wait outside.”

The room had a window, so Erik could at least see Charles though Raven was the one who got to go in. She was sitting beside the bed, holding his brother’s hand in hers. The whole scene seemed impossible. Charles looked too pale and too small in the hospital bed, connected to all kinds of tubes and monitors when just hours ago he had been full of life, facing a room full of people and cameras.

“I should get back to the school.” Hank said beside him. Erik spared him a quick glance before he went back to look inside the room. “Others want to know the situation and I don’t think that there is anything else I can do here.” He turned to leave, but stopped for a just a moment. “Oh, and Erik,” He said and waited for the older man to look at him properly. “Don’t do anything stupid.” Erik recognized the sentence for what it was, a warning, a threat. Long gone was the shy boy that Erik had once known. He didn’t say anything, just turned away and Hank walked away, leaving him standing alone.

For now, Hank could rest easy, Erik wouldn’t do anything until Charles was awake and well. But if the police had not found the person responsible for this, Erik would need to do it himself.

…

Erik manages to wait outside the room about an hour, until he just opens the door and walks inside. Raven notices, but doesn’t say anything. Erik finds another chair and places it on the other side of the bed. Seeing Charles this close makes his heart feel like someone was gripping it, slowly squeezing the life out of it. He knew, that Charles was going to be fine, but like the doctor had said, he’d been lucky. Change a small detail of what had happened, and Charles might have died only seconds after the bullet hit him. Erik would have lost someone once again. He closed his eyes, trying to hold the tears back, but it was a losing battle. Raven didn’t comment, even if she saw the tears running down the metalbender’s cheeks.

Erik leaned back on his chair, uncomfortable plastic thing, giving his mind a moment to process everything and calm down. He wasn’t an expert, but being near upset or hysterical minds was probably not for the best for Charles right now. So after the tears had run dry he focused his mind on mundane things, hoping that it would help Charles’ mind to rest.

…

It was early in the morning, Erik was resting, his eyes closed and only half conscious when he felt someone stop outside the room, feeling the metal in their person. His first thought was a nurse or a doctor, but his instinct told him that wasn’t the case. They weren’t carrying any standard hospital equipment with them. The moment when the person lifted something with complicated metal parts, Erik’s eyes flew open and he took a hold of whatever the person had in their hands. Outside the window, he saw a woman who was staring dumbly at her small camera, now frozen in place by Erik’s power. She was pretty, in that kind of unmemorable way that helped people to forget that they had even seen someone. Erik scanned her for all the other metal things she was carrying, a pen, a small notebook and another small device with complicated metal parts. A radio? Or maybe a voice recorder?

It hit Erik the moment the woman turned her startled gaze to him. A reporter.

Anger burst inside Erik’s chest. How dare she come here looking for the next headline for some paper? Charles should be able to recover in peace and not be subjected to a manhunt by some slimy journalists. The fury he felt must have been obvious in his eyes, because the woman looked suddenly like she regretted every decision she had made in her life. With a quick movement of closing his fist, the camera crumpled into itself and was dropped. The woman let out a surprised shriek, muffled by the window and then turned to look at Erik with a furious expression before she turned and ran away from the window. Erik stood up, metal legs of the chair letting out a screeching noise and was about to go after her, to make sure she didn’t come back. But he was stopped by Mystique’s -who had woken up when he had stood up- concerned words.

“Charles?” Erik turned around to Charles, the woman completely forgotten and watched his friend open his eyes.

But it was easy to see, that Charles wasn’t aware of his surroundings. His eyes didn’t focus on anything and he was projecting bits and pieces of unfinished thoughts. _Confusionfeartoobright._ Erik was beside the hospital bed in two long strides.

“Shh, Charles it’s alright you’re safe. You’re in the hospital.” Mystique was soothing Charles gently, stroking his cheek with her index finger. Charles turned his head slightly, trying hard to focus. His next thoughts were a little clearer, but his mental voice was still weak.

 _‘The students… The children… Are they safe?’_ Mystique seemed to become unable to answer, trying hard to swallow something painful stuck in her throat, so Erik took a gentle hold of Charles’ hand, (too cold for his liking), and answered for her.

“They are safe Charles, don’t worry.” He strengthened the words with mental reassurance, pushing safety and calm towards the telepath. Charles tried for a moment more to stay awake, but fell asleep in a less than a minute.

Erik didn’t let go of Charles’ hand afterwards, trying to warm it up in his own and the thought of the woman with a camera forgotten.

…

When Charles woke up again he was much more aware and managed to stay awake long enough for the doctor to come and see him.

“Professor Xavier, good to see you awake. I’m Dr. Stephen Strange. How are you feeling?” The same doctor from night before greeted him as he stepped inside. He didn’t comment on Erik’s presence in the room - now leaning against the wall, his arms crossed - like he had known to expect this. Charles offered the man a warm smile, leaning against the headboard.

“Considering that I was shot at yesterday, I could be worse. Slight pain on my chest and tiredness aside I don’t feel too bad. But that’s due the painkillers, I suppose.” Charles answered, his tone witty, but Erik could tell he was more tired than he let on. The doctor didn’t seem to notice, nor did Mystique, or if they did they didn’t show it.

“Yes, you were incredibly lucky. Slightly downwards and the bullet would have hit your heart.” The words sent a chill running through Erik. So close. Too close. “But as it is, I expect for you to make full recovery.” The doctor said as he checked the clipboard at the end of the hospital bed.

“So he can come home soon?” Mystique asked and the doctor nodded.

“In a couple of days I’d say. Just to make sure.”

“Thank you doctor.” Charles said and turned his tilted his head in consideration. “If I’m not mistaken, you were at the seminar yesterday too. You dragged me to the cover after I was shot.” Erik turned to look at the Dr. Strange, who looked almost uncomfortable now, and was able to connect the man with the one who was shown in the somewhat unclear TV footage.

“That’s right. My colleague insisted I accompanied her there. Once again, luck seems to have been on your side.” The man didn’t seem that affected by the fact that his actions had saved a life. By that point Erik had decided that he didn’t like him.

“Lucky me.” Charles echoed, still smiling, but Erik could feel the carefully hidden irony in his mind, quite certain that the telepath hadn’t intended to project it around.

The silence stretched, tense and uncomfortable, until Dr. Strange broke it.

“I’ll take my leave now. There is a police officer outside, wants to take your statement. Do you think you’re up to it?” Charles closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he answered.

“I think I can answer a couple questions.”

“Are you sure? You should rest.” Mystique spoke up, but Charles shook his head.

“I’d rather get this over with.” Raven pursed her lips, but said nothing.

“I’ll let him know.” The doctor said and with that, left the room.

They didn’t need to wait for long until the officer entered the room. He was in his forties and in good shape, tall with wide shoulders. He seemed nervous, however. Erik changed his posture, so he could move faster next to the bed. Just in case. Charles seemed to have noticed how tense the man was and gave him friendliest smile he could muster.

“Hello officer Ronald, I believe you have some questions for me?” Although sometimes in the past Charles had used knowing ones name as a trick to show off his power, Erik figured out right now it had more to do with the tiredness. The officer’s jaw tensed, but he proceeded to the questioning.

They were, what Erik suspected, your standard questions. What happened? Did you see anybody? Did someone act suspiciously?

“Is there anyone you know of, who would want to harm you?” The question made Mystique suppress a laugh and Erik was able to see why. This was Charles they were talking about. The man was able to charm pretty much anyone.

“Well, I take part in political discussion in which people have strong opinions on. Not everyone agrees with my views or ideas.” Charles’ statement made the officer rise an unconvinced eyebrow.

“That doesn’t narrow it down does it?”

“Just answering the questions.” The officer sighed, like all this was just a big waste of time.

“Do you have anything more concrete? Like, death threats or something.”

“Oh, I’ve had plenty of those.” Erik felt his stomach drop. How could Charles sound so unperturbed about something like that? Mystique seemed to share his stance on this as she looked at her brother with shock that slowly turned into frustration. She must have said something to him mentally, as Charles gave her a quick, but pointed look. The officer too, seemed to be surprised by the answer.

“From whom? When was the last one?”

“Most of them are anonymous, letters or phone calls. Sometimes someone says something face to face, but usually in those instances the person in case is intoxicated or highly emotional. Last one was an angry phone call to my office, about a week ago.”

“And do you still have any of the letters?”

“I keep them for couple of months before I get rid of them. I have few in my office.”

“I’ll need those.” Officer Ronald insisted and Charles nodded.

“Raven can call Hank and tell him where to find them. You can get them from the mansion.” The other man frowned at that.

“Or, he could bring them to the station.”

“I’m not sure he can, he is a busy man. But you can always ask from him.” The officer opened his mouth, about to say something more, but Charles cut him off. “If that was all, I feel rather tired.” His tone was serious but not unfriendly. For a moment thee man looked like he was about to argue, but Erik had none of that. He moved from the wall and made the officer turn his attention to him.

If it had come to it, Erik wouldn’t have hesitated to throw the man out using his belt buckle. But instead, after few seconds, the officer just gave a stiff nod and left the room. Charles let out a weary sigh and leaned back into the pillows. However, Mystique didn’t give him time to rest.

“You didn’t think this was information you were supposed to share with me and Hank?” She asked, anger almost hiding the hurt in her voice.

“There was nothing to tell. If any of those threats indicated that the senders were actually going to kill me, I’d been dead long time ago. They are just from angry people who want to-“

“Well this time someone was serious!” Mystique yelled. “You almost died, because you think that you always know the best. What if someone had attacked the team or the school?” The words made Charles look horrified.

“There was never any sign that they were in any danger! I would never put my students in danger like that.”

“But you’re doing that all the time when you sent them on missions while you stay safely behind!” Charles looked like she had punched him. This much stress could not be good for him, Erik thought and stepped forward.

“Mystique, calm down.” He tried to defuse the situation, but the shapeshifter wasn’t going to back down.

“No! I’m not going to back down, when his arrogance has finally had consequences. You really didn’t think that any of those people would go after your precious X-men or school to get their revenge? It never crossed your mind that some other people could be affected by this?” The emotion in Mystiques eyes took Erik by surprise. Like unsaid thoughts and feelings were finally breaking out. “You just don’t see it do you. It’s not always just about you.” Her voice got cold at the end and after that she stormed out of the room.

“Raven wait. Raven!” Charles called for her, but she didn’t look back. Erik considered going after her, but thought better of it. She was upset and no doubt exhausted, they would need to solve this another time.

Charles fell back to the pillows and hid his face in his hands.

“She has a point, you know.” Erik said as he sat down on the chair Mystique had occupied earlier.

“Don’t. Erik, just, not now.” His voice was shaking, even if he tried to sound strong. It made Erik’s heart ache, to see his friend like this.

“You are tired.” He said and Charles let out an ugly humorless laugh.

“Well, I was shot yesterday and even if it didn’t do as much damage as the last time did, it was no way pleasant.” His words were sharp and cut deep in the old wounds from the beach in Cuba.

There was silence for a moment, until Charles let his hands fall on his sides with a sigh. “I’m sorry my friend. I didn’t mean that.”

“It’s fine.” Erik assured, but Charles shook his head.

“No, I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I didn’t mean it. It’s just harder not to feel spiteful when I’m-“

“Tired?” Erik finished for him and Charles turned to look at him with such dumbstruck expression that the older man was not able to completely suppress his victorious smirk.

“You bastard.” Charles managed to say, but it bared no real heat.

“The worst one there is.” Erik said and managed to make Charles crack a smile, even if it was a small one.

“But I didn’t mean it like that. I saw you in the TV yesterday, you looked tired then too and now I hear that you haven’t talked to your own family about threats made for your own life.” As he spoke, Charles turned his head away. “Charles, please tell me, what is going on?” He kept his mind open so Charles knew he was being sincere. The telepath closed his eyes, and for a moment, Erik thought that he wasn’t going to answer. But in the end, the tension that coiled Charles’ body left him and he turned to look up at the white ceiling.

“It’s been… stressful. We’ve come a long way to ensure the mutant population their rights, but I know that one mistake is all it takes for everything to fall apart. Every time I go and meet people, it feels like I’m walking on a thin ice at best, there is no space for mistakes. People like Senator Kelly are always looking for an opening to twist and bend my words to fit their own narrative.” Charles was too tired to try and hide the bitterness in his words. “That and running the school and the missions with X-men… They trust me to know what is for the best and I can’t fail them. Not again.”

Erik wasn’t sure what Charles meant with ‘Not again.’, but by that point the younger man looked like his soul had been sucked out of his body, so he didn’t ask. Charles looked exhausted and pale and frankly, like he was about to fall into pieces in any given moment. Seeing his dear friend like this made Erik’s heart break, but at the same time, he felt humbled. The vulnerability that Charles showed right now, trusting Erik to not use it against him. It was more than Erik ever thought he still had left of their friendship. Overcome with the emotion, he reached out with his hand and brought it gently to the telepath’s cheek. Charles’ eyes snapped open and he went still, completely taken aback by the gesture and for a moment it seemed like he didn’t know whether he wanted to turn his head away or lean into the touch. Erik didn’t move either, waiting for Charles’ decision, whatever it was going to be, whatever he wanted.

In the end, Charles chose the latter, leaning against the hand like he was afraid that Erik would change his mind and pull away. Erik was not about to do that, but stroked his friend’s cheek gently with his thumb.

“You are killing yourself Charles. No one can do all of this alone.” He said softly, without any judgement in his voice, just concern. Charles looked at him, his eyes shined with unshed tears.

“Raven and Hank are already doing so much. Raven leads the X-men and Hank runs the school when I’m otherwise occupied. And…” Charles paused for a moment. “Raven still feels conflicted about being in the mansion. I know she wants to leave again, but she doesn’t want to abandon her team. And Hank, he was the only one who stayed with me after everything that happened in Cuba and I acted so selfishly, not thinking how my actions affected him. I can’t expect them to do more.”

“No one can expect you to do this much either.” Erik argued. “You don’t have to do this alone Charles. You are not alone.” As the words left his mouth, Erik realized his mind was made. “I won’t walk away again my friend, if you’ll still have me.” Charles frowned at his words, before he caught the meaning, his frown turning into shock.

“But, what about Genosha?” He asked, looking unsure. Like he was not ready to believe the words he was hearing, but Erik wasn’t about to wait anymore. He didn’t want to waste any more time with them circling around each other. Not when it had been evident from the very beginning that they shared a bond, stronger than either of them had ever felt.

“They don’t need me. Not like you do.” Erik said softly and leaned closer to Charles, touching their foreheads together and closing his eyes. “Not like I need you.” Charles let out a quiet sob and wrapped shaky fingers around Erik’s wrist and Erik could feel his presence in his mind, warm and soothing. It felt like home. Erik wanted to say more, but something hard had formed inside his throat, so he projected the words instead.

 _‘I was so scared when I saw you lying there, on the ground. I thought I’d lost you too. All I had left was regret. The years spent fighting or running, to have precious few of them back.’_ He leaned away, just enough to look into Charles’ eyes. _‘I was given a second chance and I’m not going to waste it. If you’ll have me.’_ He repeated and waited for an answer.

The smile that Charles gave him made his heart fill with hope.

 _‘Oh, Erik, of course.’_ And the words were accompanied by tidal wave of feelings so intense that Erik was forced to close his eyes again. _Hopelonelinessgratitudepain **love** fearexhaustionhappiness._

The onslaught was cut suddenly and Erik was left gasping for breath.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Charles said, his own voice shaky. “I think, I should rest now.” Erik opened his eyes and met Charles’ loving gaze. There was many things left unsaid still, but they had the time. All the time in the world.

“You should.” Erik nodded and pulled away from the other man, wiping away the tears that had stained his cheeks. He helped Charles to adjust the pillows, so he was able to lie back down properly. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” He promised and held Charles’ hand gently in his own. Charles smiled at him, closing his eyes and Erik could feel his presence curl closer against his own thoughts. Erik kept his mind open and stroked the back of Charles’ hand gently with his thumb.

Soon, Charles was asleep, his mind still present, but quieter, hazier like a touch of silk against his mind and Erik made a silent promise, that he was never going to leave his side again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Kudos and comments fill my soul with energy \^-^/


End file.
